


Stand-In

by Draycevixen



Category: V for Vendetta (2005)
Genre: Angst, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Drabble, M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 17:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Doreyg's prompt over at the Comment Fic com. </p><p>Coiled up in bed together in the morning</p><p>Implied V/Finch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stand-In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoreyG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/gifts).



.

He awoke with another whisky induced hangover, a heavy weight pinning him to the bed. 

Not again. 

He slid sideways, slowly, trying not to disturb—

“Eric?” voice drowsy from sleep, Dominic reached out but he kept moving, gathering his clothes, pulling on his trousers. 

Dominic’s leather clad hand was warm on his lower back. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have come here.”

“He’s dead, Eric, I’m not.”

His fists clenched the urge to lash out overwhelming. He’d reached the door when Dominic spoke again. 

“Tonight... I’ll even wear the mask.”

For the seventeenth time, Finch swore it would never happen again. 

 

.


End file.
